I Hope You Suck
by Nicky Morello
Summary: "I Hope you suck Rollins." Olivia groaned. Rolivia


Author's Note: Well tonight was a very sad night for many of us. Rafael Barba, and Raul Esparza, took his leave from Law and Order SVU. It's very sad, and I don't know how fans are going to react to this new ADA, Peter Stone. I already don't like the guy. What are your thoughts? Leave a review and let me know! In honor of Rafael Barba, I wanted to write some Rolivia smut. Because nothing would make Barba happier than knowing his two favorite detectives got together…..Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating but whatever. Goodbye Rafael, we will miss you. I hope you all enjoy this fic!

"Go fish." Amanda Rollins grinned at the brunette sitting across from her as she watched her pick up a card.

"This just isn't my game." Olivia Benson groaned

After a long day at work the two Special Victims detectives had decided to go back to Olivia's and let their kids have a sleepover. Amanda had volunteered to buy the pizza and the wine. The small family had enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Yes, they were a family. Noah and Jessie acted like brother and sister so much it was almost comical. Watching their kids play together warmed the women's hearts. After they had put the kids to bed, Olivia and Amanda had decided to play a harmless game of Go Fish. However, it was proving to only be harmless for Amanda.

"Ugh I hate this game." Olivia groaned as Amanda claimed her third victory.

"Awe Liv don't be too upset. I'm sure you'll win the next hand." Amanda smirked. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, you shuffle."

"I hope you suck Rollins." Olivia groaned as she took the cards.

Amanda chuckled as she stood up. As she walked past Olivia, she leaned down to her level. Resting her mouth right by Olivia's ear she whispered, "Oh I suck Lieutenant." As she gently sucked the brunette's earlobe before standing up and waking to the bathroom.

Olivia groaned softly as she watched the blonde walk away. Her eyes glued to her rear as her hips swayed ever so slightly. It was no secret that the two women had feelings for each other. Over the past few months they had grown increasingly close. They would often make play dates for their kids and hang out together. Over that time they had truly gotten to know each other and Olivia had started developing feeling for her friend. She never thought those feelings would be reciprocated. She watched the blonde exit the bathroom and she could feel the heat between her legs. The blonde's hair was curled and flowed over her shoulders. Her light blue buttoned down shirt brought out the deep, intense blue in her eyes.

"More wine?" Amanda asked, smiling at the brunette.

"I uh, I think I'm good. Thanks." Olivia replied, finding her voice.

"You ok Liv?" The blonde smirked as she grabbed her own glass and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Olivia watched the blonde, who now had her back to her. The brunette's eyes roamed her body, landing longingly on her backside.

As the heat between her legs seemed to increase Olivia stood up and walked behind the blonde, resting her hands on her hips she whispered. "What were you saying about sucking, Detective?"

Instantly, Amanda whirled around so she was facing Olivia. Putting her arms around the taller woman's neck she leaned up so their lips were barely touching. "Let me show you." She husked, leaning in and kissing her deeply. The brunette moaned at the contact as she pulled Amanda closer, her hands resting on her hips. Amanda took Olivia's bottom lip into her mouth ad sucked gently on it, before moving her tongue into the brunette's eager mouth. Her hands raked through brunette hair as she deepened the kiss. Olivia groaned as she moved her hands to Amanda's backside and squeezed gently causing the blonde to moan. Amanda grabbed the lapels of Olivia's blazer and pulled it down the brunette's arms. The blonde ran her hands down muscular bare arms and moaned deeply.

"Bed. Now." She growled, pulling away from the kiss. Olivia nodded and guided them back to her bedroom, articles of clothing being torn off as they moved; their lips stayed locked. As the reached the bed Amanda pushed the taller woman down onto the mattress. Slowly, aggravatingly slowly, she crawled onto the bed and on top of the brunette. She leaned down and kissed her deeply, her tongues seeking deep in her mouth. Olivia's hands roamed her bra and panty clad body, needing to feel every inch of her.

"God, Amanda." Olivia moaned as the blonde's lips started kissing, sucking and licking down her neck. She ran her fingers through blonde hair as she pulled her even closer to her. "Fuck" She groaned as Amanda nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck.

Amanda looked up at Olivia and smirked, "Sucking is what I do best baby." Before returning to suck Olivia's neck. Amanda continued kissing and sucking down her throat, and all along her chest. Olivia's back arched forward as Amanda took one of her breasts into her mouth, after leaving a trail of wet kisses all around the nipple. Suddenly her lips wrapped around a hardened nipple and she sucked it deeply, swirling her lips around the hardened nub.

"Oh God Amanda." Olivia groaned her breath hitching.

With her free hand Amanda squeezed the brunette's other breast. After giving attention to both beautiful breasts, the blonde continued downward, trailing heated kisses and sucks down her stomach. As she reached her clearly soaked underwear, she looked up at the older woman. Looking up at the woman above her. Her hair now a tousled mess and her breathing labored; Amanda grinned. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Slowly, the blonde pulled down the black, lacey underwear, not wanting to rush. The sight before her, the smell before her, took her breath away. Her eyes darkened at the arousal she felt, looking at Olivia's throbbing clit. "So fucking beautiful." She whispered before wrapping her lips around Olivia's clit, sucking hard, causing the brunette to scream out. She then thrust her tongue inside the brunette's opening. Olivia's hips bucked as she felt Amanda's tongue around her clit. She grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her closer. Amanda thrust her tongue in and out, lapping up the wetness.

"FUCK AMANDA" Olivia screamed. "HARDER, baby."

Amanda thrust harder, taking the clit into her mouth and sucking on it once again.

"Yes, baby I'm-I'm-ohhh god Amanda don't stop." Olivia cried above her. Amanda moved two fingers inside her opening and continued her thrusts. Within seconds Olivia came hard. The sweet taste made its way into the blonde's mouth and onto her fingers. Happily the blonde lapped up the juices, before pulling away. She looked up at Olivia who was breathing heavy. Slowly, she crawled up next to the brunette. "You ok?" She asked, smiling.

Olivia looked over at the blonde. Struck by how unbelievably beautiful she looked with the moon illuminating her features. Breathing heavily she nodded.

"I am. That was incredible. I've uh, I've wanted to do that for awhile now." The brunette smiled.

"Me too." Amanda grinned, leaning over and kissing the other woman softly.

"Mmm there is something you should know though Detective." Olivia smirked.

"What's that, Lieutenant?" Amanda asked.

Olivia moved so she was now hovering over the blonde, her face mere inches from the smaller woman's.

"I suck too."


End file.
